


You keep my heart warm

by claveldelaire



Series: Stucky/Evanstan [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Polar Bears - Freeform, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU.Steve and Bucky are polar bears.





	You keep my heart warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You keep my heart warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777178) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 



> This is an adaptation of a fic I wrote for other ship (if you ship larry go an read it, please).

Being a polar bear isn’t easy, Steve knows it well. His paws are always freezing and so is his bum. Luckily he has his special friend who is always warm.

Bucky is the cool new polar bear in town, but he only pays attention to Steve. He comes from the North and is always warm. He doesn’t mind the cold ground so Steve is always on top of him.

Older polar bears watch them disapprovingly, because they are both male polar bears, but since Bucky arrived to town, he’s only paid attention to Steve, and everybody knows Steve loves attention.

Steve has always been a bit naïve, so he doesn’t understand why Bucky is hanging out with him, but Bucky told him that they are ‘special friends’ and he seemed like he meant it. He usually licks clean Steve’ paws after an afternoon spent playing with mud and that’s enough for Steve to believe him.

A few months later, he’s sitting in a small ice-free patch, thinking about how he’s due to find a mate for life soon and start his own family when Bucky places one of his big paws on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, mate?” he asks, truly concerned.

“I think I don’t want a mate for mating purposes, if you know what I mean,” is Steve’ answer.

Bucky sits next to him and looks to the horizon. “And what do you want?” inquires Bucky.

“I want to lie with you all the time,” Steve says.

Bucky wraps him with his arms and fits his head under Steve’ chin, “but I thought you wanted a big family.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, I already have a big family. Six siblings are enough, and besides, you keep my heart warm… I think I want you for life.”

Bucky lifts his head and Steve looks down, their snouts meeting immediately after his eyes do the same. Bucky licks his nose and breaks the kiss. “Lying with you all the time sounds like a good plan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr as [claveldelaire](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
